


Vanilla

by BOE_4eva



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOE_4eva/pseuds/BOE_4eva
Summary: Yuto and Yamada both want the same thing. If they combine forces, can they get it?
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Nakajima Yuto, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Yuto and Yamada both want the same thing. If they combine forces, can they get it?

Title: Vanilla  
Rating: M   
Pairings: YamadaxDaikixYuto (HikaxInoo hinted)  
Chapters: One-shot   
Word Count: 3,789  
Summary: Yuto and Yamada both want the same thing. If they combine forces, can they get it?

  
**~*~**  
  
Yuto had stayed in some lousy hotels before, but this was verging on ridiculous.

Most hotels he’d stayed in during tours were one person to a room, queen bed, bathroom, and kitchenette. Some were two to a room, two single beds, bathroom, and a kettle. Others less likely were two to a room, one double, bathroom…

But on this occasion, due to severe lack of vacancy, last minute preparation and booking, they were stuck with three to a room, but not only that… all there was to compensate for the over crowding was a double bed. No, not a queen bed, but a stingy double bed, barely big enough for two. To be fair though, there was a couch, a small, lumpy, red couch; that was more than likely to keep them awake from the sheer colour of it than the feeling of sleeping on something filled with bricks.

Yuto dropped his tote bag on the bed beside the other two that had been thrown there absently in disbelief.

“Shot gun bed!” Yamada’s voice hollered before anyone else got a chance to call dibs. Yuto woke from his stupor when his best friend bounced on to the bed; the beds lack of reaction to the jump would indicate it was just as comfortable as the couch looked to be. But even so…

“Shot gun…” Yuto began just as did the other occupant of the room. Yuto’s lips drew together. He really didn’t mind too much.

“…Floor” Yuto’s eyes shifted curiously to the other.

“You can have the bed Daiki, I don’t mind.” Yuto insisted. Daiki shook his head.

“I’ll be fine on the floor…” He began taking a spare cushion from the bed and plopping it on the floor. “Besides… I don’t trust _either_ of you not to molest me in my sleep…” He joked. Yamada only broke a small, sly smile, and Yuto laughed half heartedly. Something told him Daiki wasn’t entirely teasing, and he _knew_ that Yamada wasn’t at all innocent.

“What about the couch…?” Yuto asked, pushing the door closed from when they had entered. Daiki’s eyes shifted from the couch, to the bed, and to the pillow on the floor.

“I’d rather risk the bed…” He snorted.

“Then risk the bed…” Yamada persisted suggestively. Daiki cleared his throat and an awkward smile crept across his lips.

“I’ll... be fine on the floor, thanks...” He assured, sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor. Yamada’s nose screwed up slightly in defeat as Yuto shrugged at Daiki’s dormancy. The eldest and now shortest of the three pulled his bag from the bed to his lap. Yuto watched intently as Daiki pulled out his sleep wear. It was late, and they did have to wake early for rehearsal, Yuto had every intention of doing the same as Daiki, when Yamada’s gaze pinned him, and with a nod the other gestured him to meet him in the hall.

“I’m just going to see if Inoo and Hikaru got just as ripped off as we did…” Yamada lied, slowly pushing himself from the doona covers to stand and walk to the exit, giving Yuto a nudge in the ribs as he past.

Daiki almost completely ignored Yamada’s leave besides a small nod as he searched for his toothbrush.

Yuto watched the door close, and his mind desperately struddled for a good enough excuse to leave.

“… Yeah... um, me too…” Before settling on the same thing.

“A-ha” Daiki nodded absently and in a swift movement tipped his bag upside down to search its contents more thoroughly.

Yuto raised an eyebrow as he exited. Pulling the door closed behind him to find Yamada, his lips impatiently drawn together. Yamada pushed himself up from the wall he’d been leaning against. By the distinct need for mischief beaming from his eyes, Yuto had a good idea what Yamada had on his mind.

“This is the _best_ opportunity…” Yamada urged, causing Yuto to gulp audibly as he approached him.

“But… *cough*… we have… an early… morning” He stammered. As much as the thought appealed to him, Yuto worried for his capability at rehearsal if they don’t sleep for another three hours…

“How rarely does this kind of chance come along?” Yamada questioned, coming up flush against Yuto’s body. “Just you...” He tugged Yuto’s belt to bring their torso’s flush. “Me… and _him_ ”

Yuto bit his bottom lip. Yamada was certainly making it hard for him to say no.

“This _was_ partially _your_ idea…” Yamada breathed, his lips brushing against the shell of Yuto’s ear. “…remember… _vanilla…_ ” That single word almost made Yuto’s knees buckle beneath him, the thought of the scent alone was arousing.

“What if he doesn’t go for it?” Yuto asked, sudden doubt invading his mind. Yamada pulled back with a snort of laughter.

“Yuto, you have no faith in me…” Yamada said with a disappointed shake of his head. Yuto released a deep sigh, which expressed all his frustration and nerves in one sound.

“Don’t be too forceful, you may scare him away…” Yuto urged desperately. Yamada covered his mouth in a mock gasp.

“Forceful! You know I’m nothing but subtle.” He insisted a hand already making its way to the door knob. Yuto frowned, but didn’t argue, it wasn’t worth it, Yamada would do what it took to get what he wanted, and Yuto wouldn’t be able to change that.

With a final grin, Yamada pulled back open the door and let them both into the room. With a deep nervous breath Yuto let his weight fall back against the door to close it slowly.

They both looked to Daiki, whom had made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge staring down hopelessly at a messy pile of his belongings and a disappointed pout on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Yuto questioned from behind Yamada. Daiki released a deep breath and glared at his bag.

“I can’t find my toothbrush… I think I forgot it…” He complained. A feral smirk grew across Yamada’s lips.

“You can use mine…” He offered suggestively. Daiki raised an eyebrow.

“No, it has your spit on it!” He protested. Yamada released a murmured cackle.

“We all know you want my spit in your mouth… ow” Yamada stumbled slightly forward when Yuto kicked his heal.

“Subtle, remember…” He hissed sharply. Yamada flicked his head to the side to catch Yuto’s eyes with his, silently signalling to him to follow along. Yamada moved toward the bed, step by step, his eyes now fixated on Daiki’s own.

“Why are you guys acting weird?” He questioned, his eyes so locked with Yamada’s that he failed to see Yuto making his way to the other side of the bed to come up behind him.

Unnoticed, Yuto knelt up close to Daiki’s back, leaning forward only slightly, so the utterly intoxicating scent of vanilla could work its way into his senses. The scent that had him hooked from their very first meeting. Yuto had no idea what exactly it was Daiki used to create the scent, whether it was his shampoo or body wash, _that_ , was irrelevant. On many an occasion he’d lean over as subtly as he could manage, simply to smell him. Yuto would openly admit that it was this that started his infatuation with the older boy which had lasted the last few years. However, Yuto couldn’t say the same for Yamada.

As far as Yuto was aware, Yamada’s fondness for Daiki didn’t have a starting point, or any real reason for being there in the beginning. It had become the norm, over the time they had known each other. While Yuto would stand over one shoulder sniffing Daiki’s hair, Yamada would be by his other, his eyes molesting him unknowingly. There was no tact about the situation what so ever.

Upon these realisations the two had made a pact, that when given the chance, they would take the opportunity to indulge their desires and that anything further would be left up to Daiki.

Yuto didn’t try to hide the goofy smile that grew on his face as he got high off the aroma of vanilla. Daiki felt the movement of air by his ear, and twitched away slightly. Yamada’s eyes quickly pinned Yuto.

“…Creepy” He stated simply. Yuto pouted shifting back only somewhat.

Daiki raised an eyebrow, despite the strangeness of the situation he had heard Yamada say that on many an occasion, though he’d never known the reason for it. All of JUMP had heard it, and they had all conversed about it with no result. All this time, he wondered, had Yuto been _smelling_ him..?

Before he could read any further into it, Yamada lent over him so their faces were on the same level. Yamada’s lose V-neck allowed Daiki full view of the others chest. Daiki gulped audibly, he could feel his cheeks heat at the mere proximity of Yamada’s lips.

“I’m going to get straight to the point…” Yamada started, and Daiki heard a weak protest from Yuto behind him. But Yamada never finished his sentence. Instead, pushing forward that last inch to press his and Daiki’s lips together.

To Yamada’s great delight there was no struggle, no push away, not even a whimper. Yamada closed his eyes satisfied, seeing that Daiki had done the same. Yuto pressed a palm to his forehead.

“I thought we agreed on subtle….” He hissed. Yamada didn’t pull away to respond; only raising a finger to stop Yuto’s words and thoughts in their tracks.

Yuto raised a finger to his lips in contemplation, Daiki was not questioning them, was he simply to submissive for his own good, or was it that he just as interested as they were…

Yuto figured that the answer to that question would not change Yamada’s approach to the situation.

He watched as Yamada’s fingers came about Daiki’s neck to pull the elder closer, even if the kiss remained innocent enough, though he could tell Yamada’s thoughts were anything but, not to mention his own.

Daiki’s hands, that had remained dormant at his sides, grasped blindly at the sheets below him. Not breaking away, Yamada lowered himself to sit in Daiki’s awaiting lap, his neck now slightly turned to keep their lips together.

Yuto let his mind stop debating the thoughts within Arioka’s mind, and letting it rest at the fact that Daiki was yet to pull away. Which was a _good_ thing. Taking in a deep breath, that reintroduced an invigorating scent to his senses, Yuto pushed himself forward, as to get the front of his body flush with the back of Daiki’s. Then, said body, shuddered slightly and lent back into the warmth, a means to keep itself stable as all the blood rushed to his stomach.

With his knees straddling Daiki’s waist from behind and his chin resting on his right shoulder, Yuto brought his arms low around his abdomen, where his palms and finger tips ghosted over Daiki’s flat stomach through his shirt.

From his close range position, Yuto watched Yamada and Daiki kiss, which, when Yamada’s eyes open and lock with Yuto’s own, ended. Yamada pulled away a sly smirk growing across his lips. Moments later, Daiki’s own eyes flutter open slowly, and he blinked a few times to clear his vision.

Yamada made sure he they had Daiki’s full attention before leaning forward once more, moving beyond Daiki and instead on to Yuto, pushing their lips together hard, forcing Yuto’s arms to tighten around Daiki in slight shock.

Daiki watched in wide eyed amazement. His brain was oh-so slowly trying to come to terms with Yamada and Yuto’s apparent fascination with him, and their straight forward way of getting it. The kiss he watched was far less innocent and withdrawn than the last had been. Yamada was quite literally ravaging Yuto’s mouth. Which, of course, most normal people would find quite the turn on. Daiki released a breath he’d probably been holding for quite sometime, and he realised, he was _definitely_ one of those people. And if it continued, Daiki was unsure if it would remain safe for Yamada to sit on his lap if he wished to stay seemingly innocent.

Daiki was suddenly _very_ aware of Yuto against his back, as the others knees squeezed again his waist tightly, and his arms released their tight grip, in favour of stroking across his stomach and chest in tight harsh movements. At the same time, Ryosuke swivelled his hips in a deliberately teasing way as he sat on Daiki’s thighs.

Daiki could have sworn feeling that much heat pooling up in various parts of his body could not possibly be good for his brain. His brain, that was now shutting down all logical thinking as his blood ceased its life saving flow there, instead opting to more currently active parts of his body. Daiki bit his bottom lip against a moan. Though it was apparently still loud enough to catch the others attention, or was it the vibrations from the back of his throat they felt as their bodies pressed securely against his.

Yuto and Yamada broke their hypnotising lip lock, to return their attention back to the one they wished to molest. Yamada didn’t waist any time returning his lips to Daiki’s in a far more forceful way then their last meeting had been. Yamada knew Daiki knew what they wanted now; there was no use in holding back. Daiki released a slightly strangled moan as Yamada’s lips pried his own open to give him the same treatment Yuto had just received.

Yuto bit his lip impatiently, feeling slightly neglected. In a way of voicing his need, he pushed his nose into Daiki’s hair, nuzzling him just behind the shell of his ear. Letting his lips pass lightly over his neck following soon after with the tip of his tongue.

Daiki whimpered quietly against Yamada’s lips, being unable to ignore Yuto’s gentle pleads. Yamada opened his eyes on cue to the noise to spy Yuto taking Daiki’s earlobe between his teeth and pulling lightly.

A kind smile grew on Yamada’s lips and he released Daiki from their lip lock, without bothering to open his eyes, Daiki’s head turned to his right to find the other set of lips that was tickling his neck and ear. He didn’t have to search far however, as they came into urgent contact with his own.

So Daiki’s neck wasn’t twisted at an unnatural angle Yuto slowly came out from behind the elder boy, to kneel by his side, coming down from an angle higher then Daiki so when he applied pressure to his lips and the hand on his shoulder, Daiki fell back slowly on the lumpy bed.

It wasn’t long until Daiki was flat on his back, Yuto leaning over him from the side, with their mouths locked together as if they needed each other to breathe. While the other two were occupied, Yamada crawled forward along the bed, his knees straddling Daiki’s waist, as he sat himself on Daiki’s upper thighs. With a teasing smirk that went unnoticed, Yamada brushed the backs of his fingertips along Daiki’s stomach, from the waist band of his pants, up along to his chest and the top of the row of buttons of his blue shirt. Yamada felt the muscles underneath his fingers quiver before he looped his finger beneath the join and flicked open the first button. After opening the next two buttons, Yamada smoothed open the top and collar of Daiki’s shirt to allow him view of his pale chest. Yamada had no shame in staring mercilessly, not to mention touching. When his fingers grazed across the soft surface, Daiki’s chest raised off the bed slightly, with out breaking his lips away from Yuto’s.

Yamada’s eyes strayed up to their locked lips, and trailed down, where they lingered over Daiki’s Adam’s apple bobbing slightly with his mouth and tongues current movement. Yamada’s mouth was quickly sucked of all its moisture, with his fingers stuck on the next button, in a trance like hypnosis Yamada lent over, his chest coming flush up against Daiki’s torso, to bring his lips to his sudden obsession. 

Daiki gasped against Yuto’s mouth as he felt a wet warmth on his neck, and teeth graze over the sensitive area, an opportunity Yuto didn’t fail to take full advantage of. Daiki felt utterly useless, he couldn’t even get the brain control fight back in Yuto’s dominant kiss, or to touch Yamada in the way he touched him. He clawed his fingers in to the sheets below him, to make sure they were still attached to his body. Relived to discover they were, he lifted them to what he could reach, his left curling around to entangle in Yamada’s hair, while his right twisted to tug lightly on the bottom of Yuto’s T-shirt.

Yuto knew a hint when he felt one, letting his lips linger a few more seconds before pulling away completely, he lifted his T-shirt over his head and off. Yamada’s attention was drawn by the action, and he was suddenly well aware, that he had somehow been distracted in the venture of removing Daiki’s clothes, and thus quickly resumed his initial objective quickly undoing the last five buttons with ease.

With Daiki’s hand now able to touch his bare skin, Yuto’s eyes slid closed, Daiki sufficiently teasing him. While he was free, Daiki took a few moments to catch his breath, barely noticing that Yamada was now working on the belt of his pants. Yamada didn’t hide a smirk when his fingers grazed over the front of Daiki’s pants, and it was more than a little obvious that Daiki was enjoying himself.

With the sudden sensation Daiki’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. His fingers came to a halt on Yuto’s stomach, which bought Yuto out of his pleasure stricken stupor, where he caught on to Yamada’s current position. One hand pulling the belt from the loops of Daiki’s pants, while his other gently palmed the elders arousal through fabric.

Yuto and Yamada’s eyes met in mutual satisfaction. It was time to finally put their curiosity to rest, and indulge their desires.

***

Inoo turned to the last page of the novel he’d been reading for the last week when he found the time to do so, while Hikaru sat on the other single bed in their shared room flicking through the pages of a manga.

Hikaru closed the paper back with a loud huff.

“That was crap!” He stated bluntly. Inoo ignored the words in favour of reading. Hikaru’s lips drew together.

“Soo.. oh hey.” An interesting thought burst into his mind. “You hear Daiki was sharing a room with Yamada and Yuto?” Inoo’s eyes stopped at the last paragraph.

“Yes…” He answered a smile crawling across his lips. Hikaru smirked.

“So, do you think they’re assaulting him yet?” He laughed. Inoo shook his head with a small cackle.

“I highly doubt it.” He answered dryly. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

“Wanna bet on it? Loser buys the other meals for a week!” Hikaru put forward his challenge. Without putting his book down, Inoo reached across the space between the beds to hold his hand out and shake Hikaru’s.

“It’s a bet!” He accepted. They shook hands briefly, before Hikaru let out a mocking laugh.

“I’m so going to win! I can practically hear the sex from here!” He announced. Inoo shook his head in pitty raising his book up once more.

“Oh I’m sure they are having sex…” He stated. Hikaru frowned confused.

“And you bet against them why…?” He questioned. Inoo did not answer immediately, reading the last paragraph of his book, and closing it with a satisfied smile.

“I, for one, know Daiki would not be unwilling.” He said casually.

Hikaru smacked a palm to his forehead, he really needed to chose his words more carefully, this was a bet he was sure to lose.

***

The early morning sun that woke them was sinfully bright. Daiki pulled the single sheet over his eyes to shield them from its rays. The movement caused Yuto to stir in his sleep, threading his arm around Daiki’s waist and pulling him closer. Daiki smiled when he felt Yuto’s chin rest on his shoulder.

A quiet vibrating was heard over the silence in the room, Daiki contemplated getting whomever’s phone it was, but that would require waking Yuto up and crawling over Yamada. He didn’t need to think about it any longer when Yamada’s arm shot out from under the blanket to pickup the phone, press a button, and throw it to the floor. Daiki secretly hoped it wasn’t his phone.

Now awake, Yamada rolled over and opened his eyes to meet Daiki’s.

“Good morning” He said with a slightly tired smile. Daiki returned it with a similar one.

“Good morning” He replied, following it with an undignified yawn. Yamada let out a quiet laugh and stretched his arms over his head.

Daiki twitched slightly when he felt air movement by his ear and knew Yuto was awake, and smelling him.

“…You’re right, that _is_ creepy” Daiki said honestly. Yuto pouted when Yamada laughed loudly. “Creepy is okay though….” He finished, turning his neck to peck Yuto on the cheek. Yuto’s pout was overcome quickly by a smile.

Their happy moment was interrupted by a short knock at the door and turning of the knob.

“Hey guys, wake up!” Hikaru’s voice echoed through the room. Daiki’s eyes widened considerably, and he threw the covers over his head.

The door barley opened a crack before it was pulled closed quickly.

“What are you doing!?” The voice of Inoo hissed. “You can’t just go walking in like that!” All three breathed a collective sigh of relief. Thank god Inoo had a sense of tact.

“But…but” Hikaru began, but the sentence was stopped by what sounded like a shove, and tripping over his own feet.

“Go get changed!” Inoo demanded, before tapping lightly on the door once again, and speaking in a softer voice. “Guy’s better get up, there’s only half an hour before rehearsals. You don’t want a supervisor coming up here and being more forceful…” He hinted and left in silence.

Yuto, Yamada and Daiki decided Inoo had bought up a valid point, and it would be in their best interest to get up. Which they did. They got dressed and ready, this time when Yamada offered Daiki his toothbrush, he didn’t refuse.

Before heading down to the lobby, it was necessary to set a couple of ground rules.

One being, no telling the other members. And the second, _no_ public molestation... Much to Yamada’s disappointment.

  
~*~

Directly transferred from here: https://boe-4eva.livejournal.com/

Written MANY years ago. Sorry for any errors ... its been a while


End file.
